


[Podfic] User Interface

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, First Meetings, Fluff, Holography, It's right on the edge there, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Photographer Jean Kirstein, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of Foxberry's "User Interface"-Jean Kirschtein spends most of his days exploring and documenting the shining but desolate city of Jinae, abandoned during the cataclysmic meteor storm two years ago. In the ruins of an old luxury hotel he finds one of the last remnants of human life, a flickering hologram in the form of a neatly dressed man who greets him. Amused by his pleasant smile and his polite, automated responses, Jean makes his visits to this flicker of a man called Marco Bodt part of his everyday routine. He tests it with new questions only to receive the same answers, the same gestures, the same vacant polite expressions as if he is nothing more than a recording. That is, until the hologram starts to glitch and begins responding with answers of his own.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	[Podfic] User Interface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_wyvern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [User Interface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001067) by [Foxberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry). 



> Happy JeanMarco Gift Exchange!! It is so, so nice to record podfic again, I've missed it so much while I've been doing grad school and other things. And what better excuse to podfic this super interesting, cool, and heartwarming fic than the JMGE. I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \--
> 
> Links to the collaboration pieces that were made together with the original fic for SNK Mini Bang (though, be wary of spoilers!)  
> -[commodorecliche's piece](https://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/150215099363/finally-get-to-post-my-second-snkminibang-art-for)  
> -[sonicmoustache's piece](https://sonicmoustache.tumblr.com/post/150222017241/heres-my-second-piece-for-the-snkminibang-this)  
> -[ littlestpersimmon's piece](https://littlestpersimmon.tumblr.com/post/150221570353/jean-kirschtein-spends-most-of-his-days-exploring)

**DOWNLOAD/STREAM LINK** : [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XYkiuv8I0wtWkX-46g4U8D9qws9OiZ71/view?usp=sharing)

 **Length** \- 1:01:51

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Remember the Stars - Techno Mix" by Dan-O Songs](https://danosongs.com/track/1526302/remember-the-stars-techno-mix)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001067)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> I mostly hang out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain) these days!


End file.
